


Playing Favourites

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Playing Favorites Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: It's Harry’s birthday.Albus is dreading his siblings company.While James and Lily are more than happy to make it known how much they dislike Albus and Scorpius three children.





	Playing Favourites

Albus lay his legs hanging off the side of the king size bed. He didn’t want to move. His body just ached, he’d had eight hours sleep and he was completely drained of energy.

At least he wasn’t throwing up anymore.

“Orion and Astoria are having cereal and Leo is eating toast” Scorpius commented as he walked into the bedroom.

Albus grunted. Laying in his plaid blue pyjamas shorts and a t-shirt that fit him

Perfectly three children ago and now instead his belly just hung out the bottom. “I don’t want to move. Tell my parents I’m sick.”

Scorpius chuckled, his stomach jiggling, slightly beneath the black sweater he was wearing. He offered a hand to Albus, “Come on. It’s your Dad’s birthday, you know you can’t.”

“He has them every year. I’ll say I’m sick and we’ll send the kids via Floo with a present.”

“Just let them loose on your brother and sister?” Scorpius said with amusement.

“Yes. Payback for James teaching Orion swearwords” Albus huffed. Scorpius grinned and took Albus hand. “Don’t make me...”

“Tough. Don’t make me use my Dad voice” Scorpius replied.

Albus snickered and propped himself up, “fine. Fine. But let’s not tell my mum and Dad today. I don’t need Lily and James complaints all afternoon.” Scorpius nodded as Albus stood up and rubbed his belly. “I don’t look pregnant do I?”

“You look like you’ve put on a bit” Scorpius teased. Hugging Albus and kissing his cheek.

“I want to slap you” Albus glared.

“The Father Of your three children? Albus!” Scorpius grinned.

“Five counting these two” Albus added patting his belly.

Their talking was interrupted by a loud cry of “Daaaaaad!”

“You leave them for five minutes” Scorpius sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

 

“Is that your second already?” Lily frowned as she saw brother walk out of the kitchen taking a sip of a beer.

“Yeah. Getting it in before they get here” James answered as he sat down on a chair.

“You’ve got time. Since when are they ever early” Lily smirked in agreement.

Ginny slapped both of them across the back of their heads. “Don’t be so rude about your brother.”

“Oh come on Mum. Albus will waddle in and all the attention will be on him and his brats” James said crossing his arms.

“He doesn’t waddle” Ginny said unimpressed.

“Yeah. He does. He needs a diet” Lily commented. She puffed out her cheeks and gestured with her arms suggesting a big belly.

“Enough. Give him a break. The pair of you!” Ginny insisted horrified.

“Are the Grandbabies here yet?” Harry asked walking downstairs.

“Not yet” Ginny answered smiling.

“Wow. What are we? Chopped liver?” James quipped.

“Until you give a grandchild. Yes” Harry said simply.

“Some of us don’t want kids until our thirties” James replied. “Alice and I aren’t rushing.”

“Then you can put up with me spoiling my only grandchildren” Harry said firmly. “Lily, how’s your boyfriend? Graham…?”

“Dad we broke up a month ago. I told you” Lily sighed.

“I liked him” Harry commented. Lily rolled her eyes. They heard the sounds a car pull up.

“They’re here...” James said putting on a spooky inflection.

“Stop it!” Ginny snapped irritated.

“Mum it’s a joke. And frankly As long as Albus doesn’t announce he’s pregnant again he can deal with it. And even then” James insisted. “He’s the one who can’t keep his legs shut.”

There was a knock on the door. “If you two say anything!” Ginny warned exasperated. She pulled open the door and looked relieved when she saw Ron and Hermione standing there. “Thank Merlin.”

“Happy to see us Gin?” Ron grinned hugging her. “That’s a first. So are the Midwich cuckoos here yet?” Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “He’s really proud of that one”

“I bet” Ginny said whacking him. “He’s a bad as Lily and James.”

“Hello Aunt Ginny” Rose smiled waddling, heavily pregnant. Ginny cuddled her carefully.

“Not long to go” Ginny smiled.

“Pete can’t wait. I’m just looking forward to not having swollen feet all the time” Rose complained. “Happy Birthday Uncle Harry” she said hugging him before collapsing onto the couch.

“Thank you Rose.” Harry agreed. “And Hugo” Harry said as a tall lankly red head walked in and hugged his uncle.

“Happy Birthday, This from all of us. Mum picked it out don’t worry” Hugo said handing over a present.

“Oi!” Ron frowned. “My Present buying skills are the peak. Anyway where is The Albus Malfoy” Ron said grinning.

“Stop it” Ginny warned. “He’s still our son.”

“Albus is Happy Ron. He’s got three wonderful kids and a good husband” Harry Insisted. “Just because he married Draco’s son doesn’t mean I treat him any differently.”

“You have a broad definition of Wonderful Kids. Didn’t you see them at Grandads birthday? They were running starting trouble...” Lily insisted.

“They were only riled up because your Uncle George gave them sugar. I’d also point out there were numerous occasions where you were just as bad as children” Ginny insisted.

“So! It’s only because Albus is the favourite...” James grumbled. “His kids are the worst. I don’t get why you act like they’re the best thing ever.”

Outside Albus could hear it, instinctively he’d cupped his hands over Astoria’s ears. “They’re arguing about the kids” He sighed, he could feel his eyes welling up his hormones getting the better of him.

Scorpius put his hands over Orion’s ears while holding Leo. “Just take deep breaths” Scorpius encouraged.

Albus took a deep breath. “I can’t...” Albus said tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Right, let’s go back to the car” Scorpius said firmly.

Astoria looked up at her Dads, she was holding the present. Arguably the most important job to her. “I wanted to give this to Poppy.”

“Leave it on the doorstep. We’ll come see him later. Promise.” Scorpius said as Albus walked ahead, trying to avoid his three children seeing him break down in tears. Scorpius got them all back into the car. Shutting the doors and driving off.

“I think I hear a car” Lily groaned.

“Great.” James complained. Then they heard the car driving away.

“Wait that must be a neighbour”

Ginny inductively walked to the door and opened it staring out. Instantly saw the present sitting on the step. Neatly wrapped, with a homemade card cello taped to the top. “Albus...” She said worried. “They heard you yelling...” Ginny said turning to her two children glaring. She picked up the present and offered it to Harry. “I swear. The pair of you” Ginny snapped.

“Oh come on” James rolling his eyes. “Albus should be able to take it. Dad?”

Harry was choosing not to listen, instead he had started unwrapping the gift. Beneath the wrapping was a leather-bound A4 sized book. Harry flipped it open and stared at the page. On the top it was the name ‘Hardwin and Iolanthe Potter’ with a painted image of a severe looking gentlemen and his wife with a couple of pages of description. He flipped back and eventually found a picture of his mum and Dad. “Oh...” Harry smiled warmly. He wanted to hug Albus so badly.

“What kind of book did he get you? Let me guess some boring Quidditch thing” James said smirking.

“No. Albus gave me a book he’s made of our family history” Harry said.

“Oh. That’s lovely” Hermione smiled in agreement. She stood up and peered over Harrys shoulder, as he examined the book as it showed each generation of the Potter and Evans lines. “He’s put in so much effort...he must have been working for ages on this.”

Lily and James looked suddenly very sheepish.

* * *

 

Scorpius pulled up at a nearby Park, facing the playground. “Orion can you take Leo out. Just have a play in the playground for a bit. Don’t go too far we’re watching.”

“Yes Dads” Orion nodded as he undid Leo’s seatbelt. Astoria followed after her brothers. Shutting the car door firmly. As they walked to the multi coloured playground.

“They’re gone” Scorpius reassured Albus. Albus collapsed his head onto his husbands shoulder and broke down into tears.

“Why is it always like this?” Albus sobbed.

“Your mum and Dad love our kids” Scorpius said.

“I know. But I hate hearing James and Lily complaining. Our kids are good aren’t they?” Albus sniffed looked.

“Generally. They’re the best. Orion, is creative his singing and dancing is so impressive, and Astoria she’s so smart and active, and Leo our little quiet smiley baby” Scorpius said. “They’re the best kids...”

Albus hugged Scorpius soft body tightly. “Well at least we’ll miss on cake. That’ll help your diet at least...” Albus pointed out.

Scorpius chuckled. “Hopefully soon. I’ll see my feet again. Do you remember when I used to be skinny...when was that?”

“Three kids ago” Albus replied looking at his own belly. Scorpius cupped Albus belly.

“That’s right. Before we had late night snacks in bed.”

Albus looked up at Scorpius tiredly. “I just want to go home. I’m going to be crying all afternoon now. Stupid hormones.”

“They’re not stupid. There’s nothing wrong with taking it personally. I love the fact that you’re so honest and emotional” Scorpius said, “Look at them” Scorpius encouraged.

Albus looked out and Saw Orion and Astoria taking turns pushing Leo in the swing. He smiled and pressed his stomach into Scorpius. “No wonder I keep letting you get me pregnant...”

“We both agreed we wanted a big family” Scorpius reminded him. “And you don’t complain at the time.

“Shut up...” Albus said playfully.

“We should head back...”

Albus shook his head. “Let’s give them another half an hour...” Albus said cuddling into Scorpius belly.

“Alright” Scorpius smiled kissing Albus forehead

Eventually Scorpius leaned out the window, “One more minute!” He said warning them.

The three children immediately started heading to the car. Astoria carrying her younger brother. They climbed.

“Poppy?” Leo asked innocently. As Scorpius leaned between the driver’s seat and Passenger seat and strapped him in.

“Yeah we’ll go see Poppy now” Scorpius insisted.

Leo smiled. “Poppy cuddles!”

Scorpius grinned. “Let’s get going Malfoys” he said encouragingly. He started up the car and drove back to The Potter house. They pulled up and all got out. Astoria was cuddling up to Albus protectively.

“I’m fine sweetie” Albus insisted. Astoria looked up and squinted at Albus, unsure.

“I’m pressing the doorbell!” Orion said running up the path and pressing the button.

“No going back now” Scorpius teased.

The door opened and Harry smiled warmly a little grateful. “Albus!” He said smiling and pulled Albus into a warm hug. “Thank you for the Present! Honestly.”

“Happy Birthday Dad” Albus said a little embarrassed.

Harry pulled away and got down to his knees with a groan. “Birthday Hugs for Poppy” Harry requested. As he embraced his grandchildren tightly.

Ginny came out and hugged Albus. “I thought you went home. I was worried.”

“It’s fine. I just got a bit overwhelmed with my hormones” Albus said a little sheepish.

Ginny caught his eye and smirked, “hormones huh?”

“Mum!” Albus hissed. “I just didn’t want a make a scene.”

Ginny hugged Scorpius and kissed his cheek before embracing her Grandchildren, “In you go, lunch is ready.”

“Did you like the card Poppy? Orion and I did it together. Leo helped with the glitter” Astoria explained as she followed Harry inside.

“I did it was lovely” Harry smiled. Inside Lily and James were looking more than sheepish. Albus suspected they might have a had a proper telling off from mum.

“Sorry” James said sheepishly.

“We didn’t really mean it...” Lily added guilty.

“It’s fine” Albus dismissed ignoring them both. As he gave a warm hug to Hermione.

Astoria walked over to James and looked up at her uncle and frowned annoyed, as best as a generally sweet four year old could. “Your Mean Uncle James you made my Daddy Cry!” Astoria accused before firmly punching in the genitals.

“Fuck!” James swore in pain as he staggered back and doubled over.

“Astoria!” Scorpius hissed trying to suppress his smile.

“Scorpius! If you make her apologise for that” Ginny said hugging her granddaughter proudly.

“Mum!” James groaned in pain. Lily giggled equally amused, but went quiet when she saw the look Astoria was giving her.

“You can get extra cake” Ginny insisted booping her nose.

“Albus” Harry said pulling his son away as everyone began to move into the dining room. “How long have you been working on this?” Harry asked pulling out the leather-bound book.

“Since your last birthday. Malfoy manor has hundreds of books on the history of the family. And well you don’t have any on yours, so I figured I’d do a family history” Albus explained. “I’m a historian, might as well do something on our family.”

“Thankyou. This means a lot” Harry said hugging his son. “Even if you did betray us by taking Malfoy as a last name.”

“Well, I figured. James and Lily would have had kids” Albus admitted.

Harry chuckled. “It’s fine. I’m proud of you Albus, you’ve got the three wonderful children.”

Albus smiled, “It’ll be five, in six months.”

Harry turned and stared at Albus. “Twins?”

Albus nodded. “Yeah. Just out of my first trimester.”

“I can’t wait to meet them too” Harry smiled putting his hand on his sons Stomach. “Come on we better have lunch before your mum has a fit.”

Albus smiled. Watching as his father walked into the kitchen hugging Scorpius and whispering Congratulations to him quietly. As Albus sat down, and Scorpius handed him a full plate. “Thanks” Albus said kissing his cheek grateful. “Ah. Leo. Use your spoon!” Albus said putting the plastic spoon into his sons hand as he tried to stuff a handful of pasta salad into his mouth.

Ron chuckled amused. “He’s eating that’s fine.”

“You’re not the one who has to bath him every night” Albus replied.

“I’m glad you all came” Harry smiled. “My kids. And my favourite grandchildren.”

“Dad!” Albus sighed.

“They are my only grandchildren. They’re allowed to be my favourites. When your brother and sister finally have kids then I’ll reconsider” Harry insisted.

“Oh great” James muttered sarcastically.

“Deal with it. You were always the favourite back at Hogwarts. So share the limelight” Albus said firmly.

“I don’t need to keep my legs open to stay favourite.”

“Ow! Albus why did you kick me” James squinted.

“I didn’t!” Albus protested.

There was a playful giggle from Astoria. As Ginny patted her approvingly on the shoulder. Scorpius snickered under his breath.

“And I can’t wait to meet my next two favourites” Harry added. “Three including Rose’s child.”

“Hey. You’ve got three already, you’re not hogging our grandchild” Ron replied indignantly.

“What do you mean two favourites?” Lily said staring at Albus and sighing.

“I’ve having twins. Which I was intending to keep quiet” Albus said looking at his father.

“I’m excited. It’s an even better present than the one I got.”

“That makes getting presents easy then” Scorpius smirked. As Albus firmly elbowed his belly. Harry chuckled amused.


End file.
